Hebo Estel
by lmbrtvll
Summary: Estel is returning home from patrolling with fellow rangers when he is attacked by Orcs. When he ignores his healer's instinct will Elrond's own powers as a healer prove enough to help his son? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hebo Estel

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in this story nor are they my creation.

Enjoy!

The rain was falling so heavily Aragorn thought he might drown on land. The wind was so was so strong the rain was almost horizontal. But the weather was the least of Aragorn's problems. He was on his way home from scouting with other rangers when he ran into a large company of irritated orcs. Not to say Aragorn was poor at fighting, no, quite the opposite. But when you've been living in the forests for days on end and the only thing that's keeping you going is the thought of your family waiting for you as well as the real bed you get to sleep in, you aren't exactly in peak fighting form.

Aragorn quickly shifted his weight to the left as he dodged the sharp blade of another orc. His usual lightning quick reflexes were slow due to his tired and overworked body and the horizontal rain horribly cut down on his ability to see the monstrous orcs swinging at him. His body was slowing down and he could feel it. But he kept thrusting his own sword at them, and slowly but surely the number of his attackers began to diminish.

And then it was just two against one. Surely Aragorn had seen worse odds…and beaten them. So he drew up the last of his strength and fought the two orcs. He had one on the ground ready to strike one last time when he felt a searing pain on shoot across his right side.

"Ai!" he yelped.

Thought within moments the pain was forgotten as Aragorn had to concentrate on fighting off the other attacker. And then in what seemed like minutes, the action stopped. Aragorn looked around wildly for any leftover orcs but there was no movement. Aragorn sank to the ground, exhausted. He felt the cold mud seeping into boots and through his shirt, but he didn't care. Every muscle was shaking with strain and fatigue. He sat there, catching his breath, sheathing his sword. He briefly closed his eyes and imagined his father welcoming him home with wide arms and a blazing fire.

And then a burning pain brought Aragorn back to the bitter, drenched world of reality. Unfortunately he wasn't home yet, he was sitting against a tree in mud and figured it would be best to get on his way before another company of angry orcs decided to delay his return home any further.

Ah, home. As Aragorn collected his scattered belongs (the very few he had with him) he couldn't help letting his mind wander to what he remembered home to be. Brief images of his loving Ada flashed before his eyes, followed by memories of his troublesome yet dearly missed twin brothers.

"Just a little longer," he thought to himself.

"Just a little further until I'm home."

A rumbling stomach accompanied that thought and Aragorn laughed. He had to admit; he was looking forward to a home cooked meal, though that was definitely not the first thing to do on his list.

Finally having gathered his belongings Aragorn set off through the rest of the forest towards Rivendell. The rain had managed to lighten up but the air was still bitter and sharp. Aragorn trudged through the mud, pushing himself to move faster as to quicken his arrival at Rivendell. Finally after two long hours of dragging his tired body through the dense murky woods, the thickness he spent hours pushing through opened to a clearing…home.

Reflexively and unconsciously Aragorn quickened his pace not minding the extra mud he seemed to kick up. He could just feel the warmth, imaginary or not, emanating from his home. In what seemed like just mere moments later Aragorn found himself at the front entrance and he quickly ushered himself inside. Eager to find his family Aragorn hastily made his way to his room to drop off his wet belongings and haphazardly put on clothing that was at least relatively dry. More relaxed and feeling less like a fish on ice Aragorn made his way to his father's room where Elrond would presumably be. Before he even had a chance to knock on his father's doors they swung open to reveal a joyful Elrond, arms wide to greet his wandering son.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle," spoke Elrond as he embraced Aragorn.

"Nae saian luume' Ada," breathed Aragorn.

He felt all the tension in his muscles melt away as he inhaled his father's familiar scent. Unfortunately the reprieve lasted mere seconds as two energetic twin elves bounded into the room and ultimately into Aragorn and Elrond.

"Estel, you're home! Welcome! We have missed you brother." Elrohir and Elladan each grasped their brother in turn.

"I have missed you both as well," chuckled Aragorn. He stifled a yawn, "but I'm afraid my journey has taken its toll and I'm weary with exhaustion. I'll see you tomorrow morning brothers, Ada."

As Aragorn turned from the room a slight pain rippled through his side and he struggled to keep the wave of pain that crossed his face hidden from his family. He paused in his father's doorway for a moment before continuing on down the corridor and to his own room. He wouldn't worry about that tonight. After all, knowing his luck it was probably just an overused and now protesting pulled muscle. He'd be fine in a few days.

Having made it back to his room Aragorn sat down on his bed, the heaviness of his exhaustion fully setting in. Trying to not aggravate his tender side anymore than was minimally possible, Aragorn maneuvered himself into his warm bed. He sighed contentedly, though he wasn't a man for frills, he definitely appreciated a comfortable bed; especially after those nights on the floor of a cold forest.

He gingerly lifted his shirt to have a quick look over his right side and was surprised to see an angry red wound still bleeding somewhat. Though it was deep, Aragorn wasn't worried, at this moment nothing felt more important then sleep. He pressed a cloth to it to soak the extra blood, and disregarding anything the healer in his mind was shouting Aragorn got comfortable in bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Elvish:

1. My heart sings to see you

2. It has been too long

Please please please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hebo Estel

Chapter 2

Again, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

There was shuffling and shouting and hurried footsteps as Estel woke from his slumber the next morning. He wearily opened his eyes to find the sun streaming into his room. He groaned as his brain tried to process the commotion in the corridor outside his room. 

He got out of bed softly clutching his still tender side, and opened his door to find various elves running about, shouting orders and requests at one another. Estel was confused. Rarely was his home this chaotic. He scanned the passing crowd before him for a familiar face and soon found his brother Elladan who seemed to be concentrating wholeheartedly on a task before him.

"Elladan," he called. "What is this? Why the commotion?".

"Oh, Estel. You're awake, good. There has been a disaster. A group of thugs traveling through the area ransacked a nearby town and caused mass destruction. Not only were people wounded by the men, but by the falling structures and buildings as well. Ada has all able persons tending to the wounded and trying to make order of the situation. Come, get dressed. We need your help." With no further instructions Elladan wearily turned from Estel and continued on his way.

Listening to his brother, Estel hurriedly changed into fresh clothing. He winced when anything brushed over his cut, which surprisingly was still oozing, though not just blood. That could be good though, maybe his body was trying to heal himself. He would just have to wait to take care of that. Besides, how could he even think of asking his father to clean what was probably a surface wound when people with much graver injuries needed all the help they could get.

Not giving his own injury a second thought Estel went in search of his brothers or father to find out where his help was most needed. He found his father in a common room giving instructions to others helping.

"Ada, what can I do to help." Elrond looked at upon hearing his human son's voice. 

"Estel, I didn't expect you to be up yet. Are you feeling well? You look quite pallid. Maybe you've caught something from traveling in the inclement weather." Elrond worriedly put a hand to Estel's forehead and a look a relief washed over his face when he found no trace of fever. 

Estel smiled under his fathers caring touch. Even the slight pressure from his father's hand on his brow taxed Estel's muscles and a layer of perspiration broke out over his body. "No Ada, really I feel fine." He prayed his father wouldn't be able to see the façade he was putting up. The poor villagers needed help!

"Alright Estel. We could use your help tending to the injured villagers. I've put the less critical ones in the hallway and the one requiring immediate attention in the common room. There is no need to push yourself, if you don't feel comfortable treating someone leave them for me or one of the other healers. Don't push yourself Estel, you've only just returned from an exhausting journey."

"Ada, there is no need to worry. Let me get started." Before his father could express anymore concern Estel went on his way. 

He began his work in the corridor stopping randomly. He dressed cuts, cleaned scratches and put salve on burns. It was like this for hours upon hours.

There had been those who could not be saved and they lay in their own room. Estel could do nothing for them but make the comfortable. He kneeled next to a young boy who had a fatal wound in his side. His curly blond hair was plastered to his head and his eyes were glassy. 

"Please," the boy spoke as Estel raised a cool cup of water to his lips. He drank greedily. "Please, don't let me die. I don't want to… I'm scared." 

Estel brushed back the boy's hair and gave him a reassuring smile. "Mellonamin, have no fear. Your pain will be eased and your suffering will soon end."

The boy looked back at Estel with hopeful eyes. Moments later he groaned in pain and every muscle in his body seized. Estel could not tear his eyes away. The young boys eyes rolled back into his head and his body relaxed. Grief for this stranger consumed Estel as he closed the boy's eyes. "Lle ume quell."

Sadly he had to move on to the next injury.

Estel only stopped twice to drink so water, a welcome relief. He was sweating and the amount of energy he was exerting was quickly draining. The throbbing in his side had grown into an ugly monster. Not only was his side burning, but now the rest of his body was on fire too. He was sweating profusely and dizzy, stumbling a few times. But thankfully, no one seemed to notice. 

Estel promised himself that as soon as everyone was seen to he would tend to his own inconvenient wound. Night had fallen long ago and Estel had just finished up on the last of the injuries. He dragged his tired and aching body back to his room only to collapse on his bed. He knew no one would realize he had left. Even though everyone had been helped there was still much chaos and therefore much order to be had. Elrond would more than likely be up for many hours to come trying to sort through the disorder. 

Estel knew he should help, he just couldn't move his tired, weighted body. Every move elicited a groan. Perhaps he should just rest for a while before tending to his cut. After all, rest could help him think more clearly and he could better tend to himself. 

Before he knew it he was sleeping, and even sooner he was awake again. By now the estate was quite. Candles were burning low; Estel assumed hours must have past since he had fallen asleep. He whimpered as he moved from his position on the bed. His mouth was dry and he was craving a cool glass of water. 

As soon as Estel stood he immediately regretted the decision. He was immeasurably lightheaded and the room spun at lightning speed. He shut his eyes and groped for the wall to try and steady the world around him. Slowly but surely the word righted itself and things moved more slowly. He grabbed the first cup he could find of one of his many tables and a pitcher of water someone had left him and drank the life-giving liquid until he felt he could hold no more. Within moments his stomach was unpleasantly surprised and recoiled at the unwelcome water.

_Keep it down_, Estel thought to himself. He repeated this mantra to himself over and over again willing the water to stay in put in his stomach. But his stomach had a mind of its own and within seconds Estel found himself leaning over a bucket, expelling what he had so happily drank only minutes before. _Maybe I did catch something in the rain_ he concluded. _Or maybe I should really have a look at my side_.

Even at just the brief thought of his side, it flared up in agony and Estel's breath caught, waiting for it to pass. He made his way back to his bead, a new layer of sweat breaking out from head to toe. Even though he had brought up whatever was in his stomach, the fresh waves of pain threatened to turn his stomach inside out. The pain was intense and almost unbearable and cascaded in waves up and down his body. Even though he was burning up, his body shook in reaction to the pain. He made it back to his bed in one piece and lay on his back, his hands covering his face, breathing slowly. 

And that was how Elrohir found him…

�

�

Reviews would be greatly appreciated and would most likely speed up the arrival of the next chapter. 

Elvish:

1. My friend

2. You did well


	3. Chapter 3

Hebo Estel

Chapter 3

Elrohir slowly opened the door to his brother's room. He hadn't seen Estel since earlier in the day when he briefly spoke to him while tending to the injured. Estel hadn't been looking well earlier and he wanted to make sure nothing was ailing the younger man. Elrohir wasn't expecting much, Estel was probably just exhausted and now in a deep sleep in bed. _Where I should be_, Elrohir mused to himself.

But, the sight that unfolded before his eyes was far from what Elrohir had expected. In front of him lay his dear brother, shuddering in his bed, sweating and clearly in pain. He rushed forward immediately.

"Estel! Mani marte?" He reached for Estel and instantaneously felt the fever burning within him. He grasped Estel in a firmer hold and proceeded to shake him out of whatever sleep he was in.

"Estel, please. Wake up! Let me help you." Getting no response Elrohir slowly but precisely shifted his brother so that he was fully lying on his bed.

"I'm begging you Estel, what ails you."

Estel finally submitted to his brothers requests and became aware enough to answer him. Though this more aroused state was accompanied by severe pain and an inability to regulate his temperature. For a moment Estel forgot where he was and panicked before he realized he was safe in Rivendell and only in pain due to his dim-witted mistake.

"Elrohir" , gulped Estel. He gasped in pain that the simple task of speaking caused.

"Aaaa" he moaned, uncontrolled tears springing to his eyes. "There's so much pain Elrohir. Please, I beg you, make it stop." His breath was coming in gasps now and every muscle shook with pain and tension.

It hurt Elrohir to hear is his brave and gracious brother pleading for help, relief.

"Estel, you must tell me where it hurts. Show me so I may help you."

"Everywhere. Oh Valar, my body feels as though it's being turned inside out."

Elrohir cupped his brothers cheek, rubbing it with his thumb to try to soothe him.

"Shhhhh, I shall get Ada and he shall make the pain disappear." Elrohir quickly scanned his brother's body looking for a source of the pain before his eyes fell upon the side Estel's hand was grasping. He removed his brother's hand and lifted his shirt to find an angry wound beneath. It was swollen and hot to the touch and not even beginning to show the first signs of healing.

"Oh Estel, what happened? This is not good. I must go fetch Ada, he will be able to help. Don't worry I'll return quickly."

Elrohir sprang from Estel's bed side and bounded down the corridor to his father's room. He heaved open the doors without even knocking.

"Ada," he called. "Ada you must come. Estel is not well."

Hearing that his youngest was unwell quickly awoke Elrond from his slumber. He roused himself from his bed and made his way to the adjoining chamber where Elrohir was.

"Elrohir, what is wrong? What has happened?"

"Ada please come with me to Estel's his room. He is unwell. His whole body trembles with pain and burns with fever. Come quickly."

Both elves briskly made there way to Estel's room and within moments Elrond was at his son's side. Signs of worry quickly clouded his face and he assessed his son's condition. His skin was pallid except for two rosy spots of fever on his cheeks. His breathing was quick and shallow and a sheet of sweat covered his body.

"Ada, I discovered a wound on his right side that looked troublesome."

Elrond lifted Estel's shirt and examined the wound.

"Indeed, it is not healing properly and needs to be cleaned. But it cannot be the source of his fever, nor would it cause pain this severe. Something isn't right."

Elrond grabbed Estel's face forcing his son to look at him. "Estel, open your eyes. You must talk to me my son."

Estel made no attempt to open his eyes or answer his father

"Estel, do as I say. Open you eyes. You must open them!"

Finally Estel relented and opened his eyes to see Lord Elrond balanced above him, his eyes apprehensive.

"Estel, where did this wound come from? What happened? No don't close your eyes! Come on Estel, stay with me. You must be strong. Where did this wound come from?"

Estel gasped as he tried to answer his father.

"Elrohir, get a bowl of athelas and cool water and a cloth so I may cool Estel's head." Estel closed his eyes and managed to relax slightly as his father gently wiped his face with the soothing water.

"On my way home. Orcs attacked. One got my side. I didn't think much of it. Ada please," cried Estel, "The pain, please make it stop."

It pained Elrond's heart to hear his son cry to him like that. Before he had a chance to reply Estel's whole body tensed and began to convulse. His face was strained, his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Quick Elrohir. Help me role him to his side!" The two men shifted Estel so that anything brought up during the fit would not be aspirated back. They watched helplessly for what seemed like hours and the fit continued, unable to do anything. But, after what in reality was maybe a minute, the seizing stopped and Estel became motionless, unconscious, muscles completely relaxed for the first time in days.

"This is not just an infected wound Elrohir. There is some other foul element coming in to play. The blade must have been poisoned. Infection alone would not do this much damage this quickly."

Elrond made another examination of the wound, this time more carefully inspecting it. He made not of the faint tendrils of black beginning to snake their way from the edges of the wound.

"Yes just as I've feared, the orcs poisoned their blade. Look, it's beginning to spread. We must act quickly if we are to stop I before it's too late." Elrond grimly pointed out the lines to Elrohir.

"Try to make him more comfortable while I go fetch my herbs. Cool water and athelas. If he awakens don't let him panic. Try to get him to drink water if you can."

Leaving the instructions Elrond set off for his quarters to gather his supplies.

Kinda short, but please review. I'll update quicker next time!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hebo Estel

Hebo Estel

Chapter 4

As Elrond gathered as many of his precious supplies as he could, he slowed for a moment and took a deep breath to slow his racing mind and his racing heart. How could Estel, who knew at the very least the basics of general medicine, let his condition deteriorate so far? And worse yet, how could Elrond not seven have noticed.

Tears filled his eyes as waves of guilt washed over him. Elrond was a master healer, able to perceive the slightest change in a wound, the beginnings of a temperature. And yet, he was so involved with the need of the injured villagers he was too busy to notice the needs of his son, too busy to care.

Elrond snapped his thoughts off. This was no time to be dwelling on past mistakes and "if-onlys."

Arms full, Elrond scurried to Estel's quarters, balancing bottles upon bottles upon bowls and mortars. Elrohir was still sponging Estel's face, but there was a new face in the room as well. Elladan sat on the other side of the bed, stroking Estel's arm, whispering to him soothing words of elvish.

"Ada," stated the twin. "I heard commotion. I sensed something wasn't right. What has happened?" Elladan looked bewildered. His usually serene face was somber and serious.

He looked from his Elvish son's face to his human son's. Elrond finally got a chance to take in Estel's appearance. Hair and skin damp with fever. His skin was almost as fair and pale as an elf's, which says a lot for a main who spent weeks outdoors in the sun. The exception of his pallor came in the form of two pink blotches on the apples of his cheeks, which seemed to glow as indicators of his high fever. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and his lips were parted and chapped with dehydration.

_How could I have been so foolish? My own family was in greater need then some of those villagers, and I noticed nothing. He could die because of me. I am his father, I should have noticed._

Elrond shook his head to clear his thoughts. Again, now was not the time to give himself a mental lashing. He organized his numerous bottles on a large table in the room.

"Elladan, remove his shirt so I may better access his wound. Elrohir, get the fire blazing, he will be cold."

No more was said as all three elves set out to do their tasks.

Elladan gently removed Estel's damp shirt being careful to not jostle him too hard. As soon as the thin but appreciated layer was removed Estel weakly moaned and started to shiver violently. Not knowing what else to do, Elladan pulled the covers Estel's bed up and gently rubbed his body to warm him.

"Elrohir, please boil a generous amount of water. We'll be needing it" Elrohir now had the fire blazing and nodded in understanding to his father.

Elrond prepared a mixture of healing and cleansing plants and applied them to a cloth. He pulled down the blanket that Elladan had recently pulled up. Estel's shivering increased but it didn't stop Elrond from continuing with what was necessary. He gently but firmly placed the cloth over the wound and held it there to ensure the medicine's contact.

Estel cried out in pain and squirmed trying to get away from whatever was causing him so much pain. A new fire within his belly had been lit by touching the wound and he was now in agony.

Each twin grabbed a shoulder trying to hold their brother down. They knew it was imperative for their father to clean the wound, no matter how painful. Before long Estel slipped back into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness, the pain too much of a monster for him to face. The three elves continued working the silence of the room, no one knowing what to say.

Elrond finished cleaning the wound and packed it with moistened athelas. He then went on to brew some ginger tea in hope of getting Estel to drink. Dehydration would not help him in this battle. He also added the first dose of the precious combination of plants that should counter the poison.

Elrond brushed back Estel's damp hair from his forehead and allowed his fingers to travel down his son's neck to find his pulse. It was rapid which concerned the healer but it was strong; a good sign. He also noticed Estel's breathing rate had increased as well, but it was expected. Estel was in a great deal of pain. As long as a careful eye kept watch it should be all right.

"Estel. Iôn vuin, open your eyes. You must drink. You're not getting enough fluid. We must also make sure we get rid of the poison that runs through you right now. Come now, lets get you well." Estel moaned but still would not open his eyes.

Elrond pushed a little harder. "Edlosto Estel." You must."

Estel finally complied with his father's wishes and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dan?" Estel questioned.

"Ni sí nestad gen," replied Elladan. "I am here to help."

Taking this as their cue, Elladan and Elrohir maneuvered Estel into a siting position, his back propped up by several pillows. His head lolled backwards from lack of energy and muscle strength. Each twin kept in arm around him to support him should he lose strength completely and fall.

Elrond stepped forward with the cup of lukewarm tea consisting of ginger and his homemade antidote to the orc poison. Estel held his arm out to grasp the cup.

"It's alright Estel. I will help you drink. You may not realize it yet but your muscle coordination is lacking as well as your strength. As the poison courses through your body it impairs your body's ability to send messages to and from your brain. Just rest."

Estel nodded to his father. "Alright Ada."

Elrond gave a gentle smile to the young man and sat on the bed to help him drink. The first sip was bitter and caught Estel off guard. He coughed and sputtered, struggling to regain control of his breath. Though the concoction wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted, it was liquid and he was thirsty. He greedily drank it all without any complaints.

"Good Estel. If only you were always that easy to give medication to," joked Elrond

Estel gave the best smile he could manage which unfortunately for him turned into a small coughing fit. Elrond frowned upon hearing this unwelcome sound. He hoped he hadn't underestimated the strength of the poison. He might have to up the dose or strength of the medication in order to stop its progression. While Estel was being entertained and kept busy by his two brothers, Elrond managed to get another glimpse at the area around the wound, since the wound itself was packed.

The small amount of happiness that had just briefly peaked through Elrond's demeanor was now gone. The lines that had previously just been extending maybe an inch from the side of the wound had now grown by a few inches each. This was not a promising sign for Estel. But there was no need to alarm him now. He needed to concentrate on getting better, not the possibility of getting worse.

Elvish:

Iôn vuin-beloved son

Edlosto-wake up

Ni sí nestad gen- I am here to heal you.

Ada-father

Please PLEASE review. Contrary to what some may think, your input is very valuable to me!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

Hebo Estel- Chapter 5 (Updated)

* * *

Estel could feel his father's wonderful medicine running through his body now, working its "magic." He found it slightly easier to breathe, the aching throughout his entire body had been dulled to a more blunt pain and he was more at ease.

"Maybe Ada slipped in some sort of sedative," thought Estel. "Whatever I drank, it's wonderful."

Elladan and Elrohir were both still sitting on opposite sides of Estel, not only keeping their brother company but keeping an eye on his as well while Elrond prepared the next dose of medicine. Before leaving, Elrond had expressed his concern to his two older sons about the wound and the lingering poison. They needed to get it controlled fast if they wanted to spare Estel's life.

But under no circumstance was this to be mentioned to Estel. He needed to focus all his energy on defeating whatever was running through his system.

Estel smiled as he listened to the stories his two brothers recalled; tales of hunting and adventure with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. What he wouldn't give right now to be out hunting with Legolas. Or even just out of bed, healthy and full of energy. But unfortunately with the type of luck Estel had, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Estel lay back against the soft pillows as he continued to listen. He didn't want to disturb or alarm his brothers, but he wasn't feeling right. A pit of nausea had settled in his stomach and was slowly gaining strength.

"Oh no," he thought. "Please, not now. I'm too tired. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Estel must have been frowning as thought ran through his head because it was Elladan's worried voice that brought him back to the conversation in the room.

"Estel, are you alright? You don't look right, have we upset you? Or is your wound beginning to bother you again? Should I go get Ada?"

Elladan was out of his seat and at the door before Estel found his voice. "Elladan no! Really, I'm fine. I just lost myself in my thoughts. Please, continue. I enjoy your stories."

Elladan studied Estel's face for a moment trying to detect any hint of a false answer but he could see none. So he continued with the story.

Certain that Elladan wouldn't be running to Ada, Estel made himself comfortable against the pillows again. But it was only moments before he felt the nausea bubbling up inside him. He tried to take deep calming breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He swallowed in attempts to keep everything where it should be. Unfortunately he only had enough time to croak out "basin" before it was needed.

Both twin brothers reached for Estel, Elrohir being the closest to the table and grabbing the basin as well.

This went on for minutes. Estel was miserable and had to be held up by his brothers as he continuously emptied his stomach of its contents. After what seemed like hours all Estel was able to do was to be caught of guard by the continuing dry heaves. Luckily Elladan was able to take this time to get Elrond while Elrohir took a damp cloth to Estel's face and mouth, whispering soothing words.

Estel just moaned in response, miserable and exhausted with chills racking his body. His closed his eyes awaiting the arrival of his Ada, anxious to be held in his arms again. Even at his age, being a young man, Estel still seeked comfort in the arms of his father at times like this.

Just moments later an anxious and worried Elrond appeared in Estel's doorway. He moved swiftly to Estel's side and stroked his brow.

"Estel, how are you feeling?"

"Sick, Ada," was the only reply he got.

Elrond sighed. "Just the nausea or is there any pain? Any strange feelings?"

"I'm cold," muttered Estel. "Cold and sick to my stomach."

"Elladan, boil some water for me so I can prepare some ginger tea. That should help settle your stomach." As Elrond gave his instructions he made his way over to Estel with a small glass of water in his hand. He put the cup in front of Estel's lips encouraging him to drink.

"No Ada. I'll just throw up again. I don't want anything."

Elrond frowned. "Estel you know as well as I do that you need to stay hydrated, especially if you're vomiting. Please, just a few sips. We will take it slow."

Estel grimaced but didn't argue any further. He took the cup from his father and took a few small tentative sips. So far so good. He took a few more draining about half the cup before handing it back to his father.

"We shall see how that sits and if you can keep it down you need to finish the rest."

Fifteen minutes later the water was still where it should be and the ginger tea was ready. "Alright Estel. Let's try some ginger tea. How is your stomach feeling."

Estel frowned but gave a truthful answer. "Not as bad as before Ada, but it's still upset."

"Let's try the tea then. Just a little for now. How about that?" Estel took the steaming cup from Elrond and once again took a few tentative sips to test his stomach. Again, things stayed down. So he drank a little more not really realizing how thirsty he was until he tasted the refreshing tea. Again he drank about a third of the cup and handed it back to his father.

"Let me see your wound Estel. Lift up your shirt please."

Estel did as he was told and Elrond thoroughly inspected it. "Well, from what I can see there has been no spread, but no recession of the poison either. We'll just have to wait a little longer and continue on our planned course of action. How are you feeling now?"

All eyes turned to a pallid and pasty Estel. Any color that was previously in his face was no gone and his eyes were screwed shut. "My stomach Ada. Drinking wasn't a good idea." He groaned and clasped an arm to his abdomen before curling up on his side.

"Elrohir hand me a basin please. Estel sit up, it will ease your discomfort." Elrond and Elladan helped ease Estel up onto his pillows in attempts to curtail the nausea. Estel moaned with the movement.

"Deep breaths Estel. Just relax."

Estel couldn't contain it any longer and quickly grabbed the basin from his father. He almost groaned with relief as he emptied his stomach. But the relief was short lived. The vomiting continued longer than last time and was more violent. His stomach began quivering with fatigue and his arms shook with exhaustion. His brothers held him up over the basin just as his arms gave out…and the vomiting didn't.

Elrond wiped Estel's face trying to comfort him. He quickly grabbed some fresh mint from the table and crushed it in steaming water holding it next to Estel.

He hated to say it but if the steaming mint didn't work he didn't know what to do next. Estel was going to become quickly dehydrated and this would only worsen his condition.

Estel inhaled deeply. The mint soothed his tired and aching body. He could feel gentle warm hands supporting his shaking frame.

"Mmmm," he groaned. The nausea had subsided greatly and he could feel his body slowly being pulled into deep unconsciousness. Before he gave in he looked up at whomever was lowering him into a lying position on the bed.

"Elldan."

"Welcome back Estel. You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

Estel paused briefly before answering. "Tired. Sore. Not sick to my stomach anymore. S'nice."

Elladan grinned, as did Elrond who was seated next to him. "I'm very pleased to hear that. "

"Yes Estel. That is good news. It means you are on the way to recovery. I have checked your wound while your were unconscious. The antidote is finally counteracting the poison. Might I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ada." Estel turned to face his father.

"Why were you so against coming to me for help? "

Estel swallowed a large sigh. Why did his father have to confront him?

"I'm a grown man Adar. I wanted to care for myself. It is always I who is sick and it is most likely I who ends up injured." He sighed and wearily rubbed his face.

"Estel, that is nothing to be ashamed of. You are a strong man, but even the strongest of us become ill or get injured. You must learn to accept help, not doing so will become a weakness."

"I know Ada. And after this, I don't think I will ever forget this lesson."

Elrond chuckled. "Nor I. I estimate another weak at least of bed rest, poultices, and my special tea.:

Estel grinned. It felt good to be home, and on his way to recovery. " I wouldn't have expected anything less."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE review, even if it's one word! It takes 2 seconds!**


	6. AN

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories!

P.S. I will love you forever if you review!!

~lmbrtvll


End file.
